Skye & Finch
by Em.i.l.y BD
Summary: What would happen after the end of Marshmallow Skye. Skye and Finch talking.
1. Meeting Finch

Skye's pov

I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Finch," I said slowly

He didn't answer, he just stared at me like I just told him I was an alien from space.

Finally, he recovered himself and answered.

"Skye, I, I feel like I recognise you from somewhere. I just don't know where, or what..." He trailed off. I stared at him. From far away you would think we were having a staring contest or something.

"I do too," I whispered. "I mean, um, not me recognising me, or you recognising me, I mean me recognising you, " I finished frantically.

"Shush, Skye I get it. Where are you from? Hmm. Are you in a movie or something?" He asked.

"Um, no. I have pretty much lived here all my life. I have never been in a movie before, so I hope they will need extras for the one you guys are filming here. That would be so cool!" I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you acting in the film? Omigosh that would be so cool! I just can't wait! Having all the old clothing and old movie sets and actresses swishing around in big skirts. I can't believe this is-" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"No, I'm not much of an actor. I'm just the producer's son. So your a vintage girl, eh? I like vintage girls."

I blushed. He likes vintage girls? I flashed back to a dream.

Finch was smiling at me. He pushed a piece of hair around my ear, and tucked a stem or marshmallow in its place.

"Skye" He whispered. "Skye"

I flashed back to the present.

"Skye, are you in there?" He asked.

"Wa, What?" I blinked and everything came into focus.

He laughed. I blushed again.

"You look so cute when you blush like that," he whispered. He realised what he had said and blushed hard.

I blushed even harder. I heard my name and looked behind me. Behind me, Summer and Coco were running up to call us back.

"Um, Finch?"

"Yes? " He asked cautiously.

"I want to tell you something. But we'll have to get some privacy."

"Um, okay" he answered.

At that moment Summer and Coco appeared.

"Oh Skye, you're alright. We were beginning to get worried. You've been out for ages!" Coco squealed.

"Oh Coco, she's fine. She was just talking to him." Summer gestured towards Finch with her hand.

"I'm Jamie. Nikki's son." he repeated.

"Hi Jamie. Skye you have to come back now. Paddy's made fudge cakes!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll come. Fudge is just too much a temptation."

I sighed, then rubbed my belly.

"Yes! I knew she would never refuse the fudge!" Coco shrieked.

"You wanna come?" I asked Jamie.

"Okay." He decided. "I'll come."

Summer and Coco started walking down the hill, chattering about the beach or something. They took advantage of Finch being 'in' on the movie gossip and started badgering him with questions, like "ooh, what's it gonna be called?" and "Who's starring?". Finch patiently answered their questions and lagged behind to talk to me.

"What was that thing you wanted to ask me?" He asked.

"That'll have to wait till after the fudge," I taunted.

He huffed, then continued walking.


	2. Under the stars

**Finch's POV**

Skye seemed nervous around me. She was a completely different girl when she was around her family. I wanted her to treat me like that. To talk to me like she had known me for a thousand years. When she talked to me today she was shy and quiet. Yet at the table she was bright and bubbly. I watched her finish her fudge and continue her conversation with her sisters. She was so pretty when she smiled. I wish she would smile at me like that. She looked up and caught me staring. I looked away but quick enough to miss the shy smile she sent back to me. Summer watched her sister smile at me and gave me a questioning look, but then went back to chatting.

"Wow, this fudge is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Paddy makes heavenly chocolate!" Skye answered. For a second she was bubbly to me, but then she seemed to realise who she was talking to and turned back to her shy smile again. Finally, when everyone was full to bursting, Skye's mum came in and cleared the table.

"All right kids. Go back to whatever it was that you were doing." She announced. Now I could find out what Skye wanted to tell me. I caught her eye and stood up.

"Thank you Mrs Tanberry, that was amazing!" I said, licking my lips.

"That's why we sell it!" She sang. "And please, call me Charlotte."

Skye stood up and moved to the door.

"Be back by eleven. That's your curfew," Charlotte yelled.

"Sure, Mum," Skye yelled back. I followed her out the door.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What were you going to tell me!?" I blurted out. Skye didn't seem surprised.

"Well, um I've been having dreams." She mumbled. Wow, that was not what I expected.

"About what?" I asked.

"Um, er... about you," she stammered.

She'd been having dreams about me?

"You've been having dream about me?"

"Yeah..." she said softly.

"But I thought... I thought," I blinked, confused.

"Thought what?" she whispered.

"I thought it was the other way around," I finished.

"What?" Now she was confused.

"Well, I remember now where you are from. You are from my dreams. Inside my head. But you can't be standing her in front of me if you are from inside my head. That is what I don't understand," I frowned, thoughtfully. I reached out to touch her, expecting her to flinch away but she stayed still. I put my hand on her shoulder and she was was still staring at me like a goldfish - eyes wide, mouth open.

"In the dreams..."She began.

"There are fields of daisies with marshmallow plants all around us," I finished.

"I see four gypsy caravans and the woods." She began to relax. So we were having the same dream.

"I am walking thought the woods by myself, when I see you running towards me."

"I reach you-out of breath, panting- and you take my hand and grin at me."

"And then the dream finishes," We say in unison.

We look at each other for a long moment, then burst out laughing. We laugh and laugh until our sides are sore.

" Oh...man! That was...that sounded like a movie or something." She stammered, then giggled.

"Yeah," I replied.

"When the characters start speaking about something awkward, and they start finishing each others sentences, and they start speaking in unison," She rambled on.

"And they fall in love and live happily ever after." She said and sighed. I stopped, and stared at her. She seemed to realise what she had said and went bright red.

"Ugh, I mean... I didn't. I mean, never mind." She finished frantically.

"Doesn't matter," I assured her.

She looked at me, deep into my eyes.

The sun was starting to set. I cupped her face and tilted her head towards mine. She closed her eyes. We shared our first kiss under the stars.


End file.
